


Punishing Sam Winchester

by SamDreams



Series: Sam Winchester [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDreams/pseuds/SamDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean warned Sam not to come without permission.  Sam did it anyway.  So now Dean must punish Sam for disobeying the rules--and Dean knows just how much Sam likes being punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishing Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally got around to punishing poor Sam, who has been waiting a very, very long time for it! I’ve had this story percolating in my brain for well over a year, and due to many real-life interferences, I’ve only just finished it. I'm a little rusty, so please be gentle. ;)
> 
> This story is Part IV of my “Sam Winchester” series. It can most likely be read as a stand-alone piece, but it will probably make a little more sense if you read the prior stories first. The boys do mention having a safe word in this story, but they don’t say what it is. If you haven’t read prior installments, of if you’ve forgotten what it is, you can read “Marking Sam Winchester,” which is where they establish it for the first time. It hasn’t changed since then. 
> 
> Please be aware that this story does involve some fairly intense cock punishment/pain for Sam; so, if that is not your thing, you might want to give this one a miss. Also note - the device used in this story does NOT pierce the skin or cause bleeding.
> 
> For a picture of the CBT device mentioned in the story, as well as a photo of the device in action, please see the links in the End Notes.
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely Rachel for being my beta reader and cheerleader on this one. I made some inevitable last-minute changes, so any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> I do not own Sam or Dean. I only wish I did! This story is complete fiction derived from my own imagination and is intended for entertainment purposes only. Thank you so much for dropping by to read it! If you enjoy it, please take a moment to leave kudos or comments to let me know what you think.

***~*~* Punishing Sam Winchester *~*~***

Dean opened the door to the motel room as quietly as possible. Though it was early afternoon, he didn’t want to wake Sam, who had fallen asleep in front of the television during a basketball game replay. The television was turned down to a low volume, and Dean noted that the game was long over. One of those obnoxious car commercials was on, the kind with a salesman yelling too loudly about limited-time discounts. 

Dean gently placed his keys on the small, lime-green plastic table by the door and glanced over at the sofa. Sam was still asleep, wearing only his favorite tee shirt and black boxer briefs. Dean smiled as he remembered when he’d bought the tee shirt for his brother. 

They’d been in Riverton, Utah hunting a poltergeist. The ghost had been haunting--of all things--a local ranch that hosted whippet racing. After the boys had destroyed the poltergeist, the ranch owners had invited them to stay on the ranch for a couple of days to watch the upcoming race festivities. Sam had been struggling with Jess’s death even harder back then, when it was so new and fresh on his mind, and he hadn’t been sleeping well. Dean had accepted the gracious invitation with the hope that the activities might help distract his little brother. 

Dean himself liked dogs just fine, but he also didn’t want the hassle of taking care of one. A hunter’s life was not suitable for pet ownership. Dean had realized this from an early age, and, as a result, distanced himself from kittens and puppies on purpose. It wasn’t that he didn’t find them adorable. What kind of asshole could ever think puppies and kittens weren’t adorable? But why get attached to something you can’t have? It made perfect sense to him. Add to that the thought of a dog ever getting muddy footprints or slobber on Baby’s upholstery, and Dean was determined never to own one. It was a strict rule, handed down from the days when John Winchester had been the only driver of the Impala: no dogs in the car. Ever. Period. Sam, though, well…Sam wasn’t the sort of person to emotionally distance himself like Dean. Sam loved dogs. All kinds. It didn’t matter the breed, he’d happily cuddle up to any type of dog. 

So the boys had wandered the ranch along with all the other spectators, eating greasy fried food and watching the dogs race, until they’d stumbled across a tee shirt vendor. There, on a front rack, had hung a royal-purple shirt with a white whippet displayed on the front. There was no writing on it, just the picture of a dog. Dean had watched Sam finger the material, then glance back at the race crowd. His hazel eyes then flicked upward to the clear blue Utah sky, then back to meet Dean’s emerald gaze. Right then, Dean had known, with just that one look from his baby brother: Sam was thinking what a perfect day it’d been, and how nice it was to do something completely normal with his big brother when their world was upside down and in turmoil. Dean had bought the tee shirt for Sam without even attempting to haggle the price. 

A little snuffle from Sam lying on the couch brought Dean back to the present. Sam’s long legs were draped over the arm of the couch. They seemed to go on forever, and Dean fought the urge to reach out and stroke those adorably knobby knees, or wrap his hand around a muscular thigh. One of Sam’s arms was bent across his eyes, while the other dangled off the side of the couch. He inhaled deeply and then let out a soft, unintelligible murmur before his breathing settled back into an even rhythm. 

A sudden pang gripped Dean’s heart. In his own mind, Dean called it the Love Pulse. He didn’t know how else to describe it. Sometimes, when he looked at Sam, his heart did this thing where it sort of seized up and stole Dean’s breath for just a beat. It was a little bit like an adrenalin rush, but centered on just his heart. And then Dean got all warm inside and had the insane urge to take Sam in his arms and squeeze as hard as he could. Whatever it was, Dean was used to fighting back that urge. The Love Pulse happened a lot with Sam. 

Dean smiled, wondering what Sam was dreaming about. The smile morphed into a lascivious smirk when he remembered what he himself had dreamt about since last night. It was those same sexy images that had spurred him to go on a shopping spree for the last hour. He crossed the motel room as quietly as possible and stepped into the bathroom they shared. He’d just returned from a specialty store that catered to his needs. After placing a box containing a large, disposable enema gently on the bathroom counter, he crept carefully over to the dresser. What had once been white wood was now dingy from age and rough use. Slowly wedging open one of its rickety drawers, he slid his bag of goodies out of sight for the time being. 

“Dean?” 

Closing the dresser drawer just in time, Dean stood up straight and shrugged off his jacket, managing to look as though he’d just walked in. “Morning, Princess.” 

Sam sat up and yawned. “Shut up,” he grumbled. His sable hair was sticking up all over. He rubbed his eyes with both fists, and Dean was reminded of a ten-year-old Sammy making the same gesture every morning when he’d prodded his little brother awake for school. “Where’d you go?” 

A little frisson of pleasure skittered through Dean at the sound of Sam’s sleep-hoarse voice. “Just wanted to get outside, so I drove around a bit.” 

“Did you talk to that Joe guy yet?” 

“Went by his place but he wasn’t there. Figured we can try again later.” 

“I would’ve gone with you.” 

“You were sleeping.” 

“So wake me next time,” Sam countered, standing to his full and very impressive height. He stretched his arms and then arched his back to work out the kinks. 

Dean swallowed hard and tamped down the urge to rip off Sam’s boxer briefs right that moment. He had plans. _Patience_ , he told himself. 

“Why don’t you hop in the shower?” 

Sam, still brushing away the cobwebs from his nap, furrowed his brow at his older brother. “Why? We going somewhere?” 

“No.” Dean waited for his meaning to sink in. 

“Then wh—oh.” Sam grinned and looked down at his feet. 

Dean’s heart gave a lurch at the sight of Sam’s dimples. God, he would never tire of seeing them. Mostly he loved them because if the dimples were out, it meant Sam was smiling, which meant Sam was happy. There was nothing more important to Dean than that.

Without another word, Sam shuffled to the bathroom. Dean called out just as Sam was closing the door, “Clean yourself inside and out.” 

Sam paused in the doorway and stuck his head back out. “What?” 

“Left you a present on the counter.” 

Sam turned to look. Eyes wide, he poked his head back out again and stared at Dean. “Um…” 

“Need help using it?” Dean offered with a completely straight face, eyebrows raised. 

“No!” snapped Sam, flushing so hot he thought he might faint. “God, Dean, I mean…n-no, I just wasn’t expecting...we’ve never…” His voice trailed off and he looked at the enema box again, his face heating to volcanic levels. 

“Want me to come in and show you how to – “ 

Sam cut him off with, “No! Jesus!” and slammed the bathroom door. 

Dean laughed and called out, “And do _not_ beat off in there! I’ll know if you do.” 

Sam emerged from the bathroom forty-five minutes later wearing only a towel around his waist. His wet hair was brushed back from his face, droplets of water falling onto his broad shoulders. His face was still burning from what he’d just done, but his dick was extremely interested to find out what might follow. 

“About time. Now sit on the bed till I get back. Keep the towel on.” Dean stood up from the couch. 

Sam wasn’t sure what made him say it, but it was out of his mouth before he could censor himself: “And if I don’t?” 

Dean walked over and pressed himself up against Sam’s body, leaning so close that his full lips almost brushed against his brother’s. “You’re already getting a tough punishment for yesterday. You really want to double it?” 

Sam’s heart throbbed hard as his cock twitched in response beneath the towel. He considered daring his brother, provoking him, just to see what he would do. He even tilted his chin up a bit as his stubborn streak tried to take hold; but, in the end, he just swallowed and shook his head. 

“Smart. Sit there on the bed and wait. Punishment time as soon as I finish.”

Dean turned and entered the bathroom, leaving a stunned Sam to sit down slowly on the edge of the bed. 

Sam listened as Dean turned on the water and could tell by the sound when his brother had stepped under the spray. A shiver skittered through him when he thought of Dean’s promise of punishment. His smooth balls rested between his thighs, a vivid reminder of the shaving session the day before. Sam’s cock plumped at the memory of Dean’s hands on him, of the razor sliding along his skin, the warm wax, the feel of Dean’s hot tongue licking his freshly-shaved skin… Sam yanked himself from that train of thought. Instead, he lay back against the pillows at the headboard. He tried to think unsexy thoughts about the case, the current victims, past autopsies, past monsters—anything to avoid thoughts of Dean sliding wet, soapy fingers along his firm body in the shower mere feet away. 

The water shut off and Sam’s heart hiccupped in his chest. He scooted up into a sitting position against the pillows and waited for Dean to emerge. 

Dean swung open the bathroom door and stepped out, completely naked, amidst a billow of steam. His short hair was wet, and a sheen of moisture clung to his broad shoulders. Sam’s hungry gaze dragged along the muscles in Dean’s arms and chest. It was the sort of muscle one got from an honest day’s hard work and not from hours in the gym. All-American, hard-working muscles. And the freckles, well…Sam couldn’t suppress his dreamy sigh. Dean’s luscious freckles turned Sam’s cock into a fleshy divining rod, pulling it immediately upward every time Sam caught sight of them. For the briefest moment, Sam thought maybe he was stuck in some sort of dream. His brother looked ethereal, too perfect to be real. 

Saying nothing, Dean walked over to the dresser drawer where he’d stashed his earlier purchases and withdrew the bag. He tossed it on the bed with a direct look at Sam. It was an unspoken “don’t you dare touch that” which Sam read loud and clear without Dean having to say a word. 

Dean walked over to the mini-refrigerator as if he weren’t naked, as if he hadn’t just sparked every one of Sam’s hormones to spring to life and dance a Conga line throughout his groin. Reaching in, he withdrew a bag of frozen broccoli. 

Sam’s eyebrows winged up. “Um…hungry?” 

Dean smirked. “Yeah, Sam. You know I love broccoli.” 

Sam, his mouth slack, nodded. “I do. So why the hell are you holding that bag right now?” 

“You’ll find out,” Dean assured him with a predatory smile. Sam didn’t find it the least bit reassuring. 

Dean came back to the bed. “Lie back and ditch the towel.” 

Sam did, and tossed the towel back into the bathroom doorway. Dean trailed his forefinger lightly down Sam’s chest. “You remember the safe word?” he asked, and tossed the bag of frozen broccoli on the bed beside Sam. 

Sam started to roll his eyes at Dean’s question, but something in Dean’s expression stopped him. Dean was serious. And if that were the case, Dean was contemplating doing something he thought might cause Sam to need the safe word. The dots connected in Sam’s brain one by one until Sam flushed beet red. He nodded at his older brother. 

Dean’s fingertip circled Sam’s right nipple. “I want you to promise me you’ll say it if you need to.” 

Sam inhaled sharply at the feel of Dean’s fingernail gently teasing his nipple into a hard peak. He nodded again. 

Dean pinched his nipple hard. “Say it.” 

Sam jerked in response and whispered, “Promise.” 

Dean glanced down to find Sam’s cock more than half-hard already. He smiled and traced a line along the underside from base to tip. “Now. You asked about the broccoli.” 

Dean’s fingertip circled the crown of Sam’s dick slowly while he reached into the shopping bag with his other hand to withdraw the object he wanted. He held it up for Sam’s inspection. 

Sam’s breath hitched in his chest when he saw what Dean held. It looked like a tiny silver bracelet. His brother held it open, and it looked like two half-moons held together by a hinge. When Sam realized it was made to go around his cock, he blushed again. Then Dean moved it closer so Sam could get a better look at it. The silver ring was about an inch-and-a-half wide, and there were tiny, pointed metal teeth around the inside of the ring.  The tip of each metal tooth had a flattened point, so it didn't seem that they were designed to actually pierce the skin.  Obviously when the ring snapped closed around his shaft, those teeth would— 

Sam let out a soft gasp and looked up at his brother. Dean smiled when he saw the realization dawn on Sam’s face. 

“What’s this?” asked Dean. He moved the finger from the tip of Sam’s cock closer to Sam’s eyes. Sam saw the shimmer of his own pre-come on Dean’s fingertip. “You’re wet for me already, Sammy?” Dean continued in his low, husky voice. Sam shivered at the sound of it. “Can’t wait for me to lock this in place?” 

Without warning, Dean reached down and grabbed the frozen broccoli, placing the cold bag directly over Sam’s hard cock. Sam yelped and bucked his hips off the mattress, but Dean held the bag in place. 

“Jesus Christ!” 

Dean chuckled. “For your own good, Sammy. Can’t put this on you while you’re hard.” 

Sam groaned and writhed. He held onto the wooden posts lining the headboard and dug his heels into the mattress to keep himself from accidentally hitting Dean. “Well, I could,” continued Dean in a conversational tone, as if he weren’t freezing his baby brother’s cock, “but it would really, really hurt.” 

Sam grunted in frustration. “Okay, okay. It’s…please. Take it off.” 

“You sure? Once I take the bag off, I’m not putting it back on. If your cock isn’t soft enough, it’ll hurt like a bitch.” 

Sam took several deep, calming breaths and forced himself to be still for a few more moments. _God Almighty, that’s fucking cold_ , he thought. His cock had deflated instantly at the shock of it, he was certain. “Yes. If you wait…just…yes. Ready.” 

Taking another deep breath, Sam prepared himself for what Dean was about to do. He watched as Dean slowly removed the cold bag and tossed it back toward the kitchenette. Dean moved with purpose, as though he’d done this with Sam a hundred times before. It was one of the things Sam loved so much about him. He made everything look effortless, even when he’d never tried something before. Dean was one of those people who just seemed to be good at everything he ever did even on the first try, no matter what it was. 

Dean’s fingers moving gently around the base of his cock brought Sam back to the present. Dean placed Sam’s chilled, flaccid shaft into one of the half-moons and brought the other half around, carefully moving tender skin out of the way to avoid any pinching. He picked up a tiny little padlock and threaded it through the holes at the clasp, locking it into place. 

Sam tried to keep his breathing even but found it nearly impossible. The ring was snug. He could feel the metal teeth pressing into the sensitive flesh of his dick. It didn’t quite hurt, really, but it was uncomfortable. The threat was clear. Get hard, and those teeth would bite. 

“I have the key.” Dean held up the small key so Sam could see it. “There’s only one rule. You have to wear it until you come.” 

Sam’s gaze jerked up to lock with his brother’s. “But—but this…” he glanced down again in confusion at the metal bracelet. “It’s meant to stop that, right?” 

Dean smiled and threaded his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Yep.” 

Sam’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I don’t…” his voice trailed off uncertainly. 

“Why are you being punished today?” 

Sam’s face heated. He whispered, “Because I came without permission yesterday.” 

“Right. So, the next time you come, you will pay the price.” 

Sam’s mouth fell open when the puzzle pieces finally clicked into place. “But…” 

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam’s lips lightly. “That’s right. It’s probably gonna hurt worse--“ he paused to kiss Sam again, “--than anything—“ another quick, soft kiss, “--you’ve ever felt before.” 

Sam’s cock didn’t seem to have the same reservations as Sam did about this new development. It thickened at the sound of Dean’s gravel-laced voice promising untold pain. Sam squirmed at the increased pressure of the teeth against his shaft. 

“When can I come?”

“Anytime you want, as long as I’m touching you.” 

“Like…touching any part of me?” 

Chuckling, Dean leaned down and kissed Sam’s nose. “Lawyer brain. Yes, touching any part of you. I want to see it when you come, so I want to be close enough to be touching you to enjoy it.” 

“So…I’m not allowed to just jack off?” 

Dean smiled and carded his fingers through Sam’s damp hair. “You can jack off while I’m touching you, sure. If that’s how you really want to come.” 

Sam studied his brother intently. He was dying to know what Dean had in store for him. “What are my other options?” 

“You’ll have to wait and see.” 

Shivers scampered along Sam’s arms and legs at his brother’s husky promise. 

“For now…we’re gonna just watch some television together and let you get used to your new jewelry.” 

Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him to his feet. Placing the key on the nightstand, Dean turned again to stare at the silver bracelet adorning his little brother’s cock, and his own responded favorably. “How’s it feel?” 

Sam noticed Dean staring intently at his dick and heat suffused his cheeks. “Weird. I thought it’d feel heavier but it’s okay.”

“Not pinching anywhere?” Sam shook his head.  "Does it feel like it might slide off?”

“Surprisingly, no. It feels very…snug.” Sam flushed again under Dean’s intense gaze.

Dean smiled. “Not too snug though?” 

“No.” 

Dean nodded, then went into the bathroom and grabbed a clean towel. When he came back out, he draped the towel over the sofa cushions and smoothed it out. He sat down and patted the spot beside him. Sam dutifully sat to the right of his brother, letting Dean manhandle him so that Sam’s bare back and left shoulder rested half-across Dean’s naked chest. Sam was sprawled mostly sideways on the couch, with his right leg stretched out and his left foot planted on the floor. Dean’s right arm draped comfortably over Sam’s right shoulder and rested along his chest and stomach, while Sam’s left arm rested casually between Dean’s spread legs, his large hand on Dean’s right knee. 

With his left hand working the remote, Dean changed channels for a while until they stumbled across AMC playing _The Terminator_ , then he laid the remote on the table beside the sofa. 

Leaning down slightly, he asked, “You comfortable?” His breath fanned hot across the shell of Sam’s ear, and he felt Sam’s tiny shiver in response. Sam leaned the side of his head gently against Dean’s mouth and nodded. 

Dean didn’t respond further. He tried paying attention to the movie, but he was beyond distracted. Sam’s neck and ear smelled of the hotel soap, some cucumber and melon concoction that kept Dean from catching Arnold’s famous, “I’ll be back” line on screen. Then Dean nuzzled against Sam’s still-damp hair, inhaling the Ocean Breeze scent of the Suave shampoo his little brother had bought just because it was on sale two for one dollar. He’d teased Sam pretty hard over the “girly fragrance” that “Princess” had bought; yet, there Dean sat, unable to tear his nose away from the intoxicating scent. He took several slow, deep breaths full of Ocean Breeze and Sam. 

Sam listened to Dean’s deep breathing and suppressed a smile. Dean nuzzled against his hair with each breath, and Sam knew he was sniffing him. Dean would never, ever admit it, but Sam knew his brother had developed a thing for nuzzling and sniffing him. In his own head, Sam liked to think of it as Dean scent-marking him. His brother liked to rub and nuzzle, lick and suck, and on more than one occasion, Dean had smeared his own come all over Sam’s chest and stomach and told him to sleep like that—wrapped in Dean’s arms, smelling strongly of Dean. Sam liked to think of it as a territorial instinct. As annoying as it might sometimes be, Dean’s overprotective nature gave Sam immense comfort. It was also hotter than Hell, the feeling of belonging to Dean. Dean seemed to enjoy it, too. Sam shifted slightly, pushing his head gingerly against Dean’s face in a tiny acknowledgment of Dean’s scent appreciation. 

Dean trailed his fingertips feather-light across Sam’s stomach, then pulled them up to his brother’s chest to circle taut nipples. He tried valiantly to concentrate again on the movie, but Sam’s naked flesh was hot and inviting against his own. Despite being naked, Sam was a living, breathing heater. Dean was cocooned in heated scents that screamed “Sam, Sam, Sam” all around him. He was convinced Sam had some magnetic pheromone superpower that caused Dean’s dick to point north whenever his little brother was within smelling distance. 

When Dean’s gaze drifted to the shiny silver ring locked around Sam’s cock, his mouth watered. His fingertips gently bumped against Sam’s bound cock with each up-and-down pass until he heard Sam’s breath hitch. With every slide of his fingers down Sam’s stomach, Dean’s shaft heated further, filling and lengthening against the back of Sam’s left arm where it rested. 

Dean brushed a kiss against Sam’s hair. “Feel that?” 

Sam turned his head to look at Dean. Instead of responding, he just gave another nod, watching Dean’s pupils dilate. 

Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss against Sam’s lips. “That’s just from looking at your cock all locked up like that. Makin’ me so hard just lying there like a goddamned dessert.” 

Sam smirked. “As good as pie?” 

“Way better than pie,” Dean growled, and swept down to capture Sam’s mouth in a heated kiss. He slid his hand down to cup Sam’s balls, rolling them gently in his fingers as his tongue pressed into his brother’s mouth. 

Sam’s tongue played with Dean’s and he unconsciously shifted his hips upward to press himself more firmly against Dean’s hand. But when his shaft grew thicker with need, the metal teeth of the bracelet announced themselves. Sam jerked back and away from Dean, gasping in shock at the sensation. 

“How’s it feel, Sammy?” asked Dean, pulling Sam close again until his lips were sliding wetly back and forth across Sam’s, loving the feel of Sam’s hot breath against his own mouth. 

“Hurts,” whispered Sam, kissing Dean again. 

“Bet you like that, don’t you?” Dean grasped the back of Sam’s neck with his left hand. “Bet you’re wondering how much more it will hurt when you’re shootin’ your hot come all over the place.” He kneaded Sam’s balls again with his right hand. 

Sam whimpered and thrust his tongue deep inside Dean’s mouth, and Dean allowed it for a few luscious seconds before he pulled gently on the hair at the base of Sam’s neck, easing him away. 

“Get so hot thinkin’ of you screaming when you come for me, Sammy,” Dean said, his voice thick with lust. 

“Want to,” Sam softly replied. His breath caught in his throat when the metal teeth sank deeper into his growing erection. Sam sucked in a deep breath to steady himself. “Want to come for you.” 

Dean cupped Sam’s cheek and kissed him again, this time soft and gentle. “Anytime you want, as long as I’m touching you.” 

Dean disentangled himself from Sam and stood, then reached out a hand to help him to his feet. Dean led him back to the bed nearest the door. “Up by the headboard. Hands and knees.” 

Dean’s tone brooked no argument, not that Sam wanted to. In fact, he hurried to obey, eagerly assuming the position on the bed. 

Dean crawled onto the bed behind him and gently grasped Sam’s sac again, massaging it gently. He knew Sam loved it when Dean played with his balls, and Dean loved anything that turned Sam on—most especially if it would make Sam’s cock fatten up inside that ring. When Sam moaned loudly and shifted his hips, Dean knew it was working. “Feeling those teeth now, Sammy?” 

Sam let out a grunted “Mmmhmm” as Dean’s fingers kept up their pulling and rolling. Dean slid his fingers upward along Sam’s shaft, squeezing it gently and then pinching the tip of his cock lightly.

The sensation ratcheted Sam’s arousal, his dick stiffening in immediate response. “Oh, shit,” Sam gasped as the pain magnified, and he yanked himself away from Dean’s fingers. 

With his other hand, Dean slapped Sam’s ass hard. “No, Sammy. Never pull away from me like that. You got it?” 

Sam nodded and pushed back again in submission, spreading his legs further in apology. 

“Good boy,” Dean murmured, and rubbed the red mark on Sam’s butt cheek. “What’s the matter? That bracelet startin’ to dig in?” 

Without waiting for an answer, Dean circled the head of Sam’s cock again with his finger. “Damn, I love how wet you get for me.” He spread the precome around the ridge and moved his fingers along the shaft, coating it with slick. 

Sam groaned and grabbed the rails of the headboard to keep himself from reaching down and swatting Dean’s hand away. Dean’s touch was delicious, as always, and his dick responded instantly. The sharp metal points within the locked ring dug deeper into his swelling shaft, and the pain of it stole Sam’s breath for several moments. The combination of pleasure and pain unsettled him as much as it aroused him. Half his brain seemed to be screaming, “Stop!” while the other half begged for more. A small bead of sweat dripped into Sam’s eyes as he tried to gather his composure. He wasn’t even fully erect and the pain was intense. He couldn’t imagine how much more it would hurt to actually come. 

Dean stopped stroking Sam’s cock. He watched with satisfaction as a shudder of relief riffled through Sam’s body. Taking a moment to appreciate the sculpted limbs before him, Dean ran his fingers up and down Sam’s outer thighs, hips, and then kneaded the globes of his ass. He leaned forward to flick his tongue against the smooth pucker between Sam’s cheeks. 

“Jesus, Sammy. Gonna keep you smooth like this all the time.” He pressed the tip of his tongue firmly against the opening, not breaching it, just circling it lazily. 

Sam whined his appreciation, and Dean pressed himself closer. His hands wrapped around Sam’s thighs as his tongue worked slowly inside. He knew Sam loved this, loved the feel of tongue against his most private place, so he wanted to draw out the pleasure of it. He pushed the tip of his tongue barely inside, wiggled back and forth against the muscle, and then withdrew. 

Sam squirmed beneath him. “’Sa matter, Sammy?” Dean plunged his tongue deep and Sam cried out. “Does your cock like this?” he asked when he withdrew again, and then thrust his tongue deep again. Nipping gently, Dean moved his hand again to where Sam’s shaved balls hung, open and vulnerable. Massaging them carefully in his fingers, he asked, “Feel good? Want more?” 

Sam moaned. The weight of the metal bracelet pulled on his thickening cock. The tiny spikes within it buried themselves that much further into the tender shaft of his dick. The next swipe of Dean’s tongue caused Sam’s cock to harden further, and he whimpered and buried his face in the nearby pillow to stifle the noise. 

Dean’s fingers worked in earnest now, squeezing and rolling Sam’s balls as his tongue worked in and out of his ass. Sam gasped for air, unwilling to move his head from the pillow because it was helping to muffle his soft cries every time a particularly deep stab of Dean’s tongue made his cock swell. He tried and failed to keep his hips still. He pushed back onto Dean’s tongue and then thrust forward and away from it when the bracelet’s teeth bit harder. It was torture. Sam’s dick dribbled clear fluid onto the bed. 

“De…De…” The words were muffled. 

“Shhh, I know, Sammy,” Dean soothed, and this time moved his hands from Sam’s balls up to his wet dick, encircling it and sliding his fist upward to squeeze the head. 

Sam keened but Dean plunged his tongue relentlessly in and out of his little brother. Sam was sweating profusely now, unable to hold still. His arms and legs trembled so much he worried they might stop supporting him at any moment. 

Dean pulled away and patted Sam’s ass cheeks lightly. “Okay, roll over onto your back.” 

Sam heaved a deep, relieved breath and dropped to the bed, rolling over as instructed. He looked down and his cock was an angry red, wetter than he’d ever seen it. He wanted to come so badly, yet worried about the excruciating pain of it. Still, the thought of that pain sent a frisson of want ricocheting through his veins. 

Dean reached into the bag on the bed again and withdrew a box. Sam attempted to get a better look at what might be inside the package, but Dean stood and turned away as he tore it open so Sam couldn’t see. He heard the box rip and crinkle as Dean crushed it in his grip. Dean tossed the crumped cardboard into the little trash can beside the dresser and walked into the bathroom. 

Calling out from the other room, Dean said, “Stay put. Be right back.” 

Sam heard Dean turn on the sink while he remained on the bed, trying not to worry about what Dean was preparing to do. Instead, he closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing, once again trying to think unsexy thoughts of cases and victims covered in blood and guts in an effort to tamp down his arousal and give his stinging cock some much-needed relief. 

It didn’t help much. Dean was always there, even in the worst times, so thinking of past hunts only led to more thoughts of Dean anyway. Dean with that annoying, gorgeous grin. Dean with his stupid verdant eyes and those ridiculous long eyelashes. Dean laughing. Dean ruffling Sam’s hair. Dean hugging Sam and making him feel safe and loved. Dean’s warm breath against Sam’s neck. Dean whispering filthy things in Sam’s ear. 

 _Shit._ Sam squirmed on the bed and tried to alleviate the burn at the base of his shaft to no avail. 

Dean returned then and held the object up for Sam’s inspection. It was a black, curved dildo. The blood drained from Sam’s face even as his dick chubbed up again within its confines. The metal teeth sank further into his engorged shaft, and he whimpered and shifted his hips on the bed. 

Dean smiled at Sam’s reaction. Then he held up a wireless remote in his other hand. 

“Oh, God,” whispered Sam, his eyes going wide. _Not a dildo_ , his brain helpfully supplied. _A goddamned vibrator_. 

“Yep. Prostate massage, Sammy.” 

“De….” Sam wasn’t sure at this point if he was pleading for mercy or pleading for none. 

Dean didn’t say anything else, just reached into the nightstand drawer where he’d stashed their bottle of lube earlier. He popped the cap and drizzled the clear fluid all over the black vibrator. 

“Spread your legs for me.” 

Sam did as ordered, and watched with rapt attention as Dean crawled between his outstretched legs. 

“Hold your legs up and wide open, Sammy.” 

Sam hissed as his dick plumped up further inside the ring. The sound of Dean commanding him to do things made him so hot, and his cock didn’t care about the consequences of its interest. He lifted his legs, reaching behind his knees to pull them back as close to his chest as possible, careful to keep them spread apart. 

For just a moment, Dean felt as if he’d been sucker-punched. He couldn’t seem to draw a breath. His mouth went slack as he absorbed the picture before him, his little brother spread wide and vulnerable—the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen in his life. 

“Jesus, Sammy,” he whispered. “Look at you. Goddamn, just look at you.” 

Sam blushed crimson and his cock blurted out more precome onto his stomach. He winced as the metal points in the ring bit deeper into his swollen flesh. 

This seemed to bring Dean back to the task at hand, and he pressed one lubricated finger slowly into Sam’s opening. “Gonna get you all slicked up and put this inside you. Then you’re gonna suck me till I come. Can’t wait, Sammy. Can’t wait to unload in that pretty mouth.” Dean inserted a second finger, thrusting them in and out slowly. 

Sam’s breathing quickened. “Want you to, De. Wanna taste it.” 

Dean withdrew his fingers, anxious to get his own cock inside his baby brother’s mouth. He slipped the vibrator slowly inside Sam until it was fully seated. 

Sam let loose a loud groan as the toy brushed his prostate, causing his cock to get even harder. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. It was nearly fully erect now, and the metal points surrounding the base of his shaft stabbed with a force that stole his breath. Sweat dripped down his temples and he gave a full-body shiver. 

“C’mon. Sit up for me,” Dean urged, gently pulling Sam into a sitting position as he himself stood up beside the bed. 

Grunting at the renewed contact against his prostate, Sam shuffled himself to the side of the bed so his feet were on the floor. He inhaled several slow, deep breaths in an effort to gird himself against the pain. 

Dean came over to stand in front of him and ran his fingers through Sam’s wet hair. He couldn’t tell anymore whether it was damp from the shower or from sweat. Dean buried his fingers in the thick tresses and gently pushed Sam’s head down toward Dean’s cock. 

“Suck it, Sammy. And watch your teeth.” 

Sam swallowed the entire length of his brother’s dick down to the root, only giving a muffled grunt in acknowledgment. He clamped his lips around the satiny skin, pulling upward in a slow, hard suction that made Dean’s head fall back in ecstasy. Sam’s hand gripped the base and moved in time with his mouth, up and down in a steady rhythm, coaxing moans from Dean’s throat with each stroke and pull.

Sam reveled in the salt and musk flavor of his brother’s dick. It was longer than average—of course it was, this was Dean. Nothing about Dean was average. The shaft was thick, and Sam closed his lips around it with greedy sucks until Dean groaned loudly in appreciation. Sliding his mouth upward, Sam pulled off and then slid his lips and tongue along the length of Dean’s cock, just slip-sliding them wet and messy up and down the hot, engorged flesh and enjoying the hardness under his mouth. 

When the vibrator inside him suddenly buzzed to life, Sam jerked back hard and yelped in surprise. “Jesus Christ!” 

Dean chuckled and stroked Sam’s hair. “Can’t have your cock going soft now, can we?” 

Sam growled in frustration. _Not fucking likely_. The vibrations tickled along his channel, driving his cock to full, tortured attention. Panting hard, Sam begged, “De…I can’t…hurts so bad, please…stop.” 

“Suck me off, Sammy, and then I’ll stop. I promise.” Dean stroked Sam’s neck in gentle, soothing motions, then carded his fingers through his hair. 

Sam shook from head to toe. Pain blotted out anything else as he tried desperately to get a grip on himself. The pleasure of the vibrator would’ve sent him over the edge easily had he not been constricted by the sharp teeth, digging and clawing their way into his shaft. He gasped and grunted hard, and then sank his mouth down again onto Dean’s dick with renewed fervor. 

“That’s it. God, yeah.” 

Dean dropped his head back again and groaned as Sam’s lips and tongue dragged up and down his cock. As hot as Sam’s skin always was, his mouth was even hotter, an inferno that engulfed Dean every time Sam had him in his mouth like this. Sam’s mouth latched on tighter then, milking Dean like a man dying of thirst. Dean shouted as his orgasm crashed over him, his cock spurting hot and hard into Sam’s incendiary mouth. 

After swallowing Dean’s release, Sam wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist and whimpered, wriggling his hips. “Please turn it off, De.” 

Shaking his head to clear it, Dean realized what Sam was asking and flicked the button on the remote. The vibrator stopped. Sam slumped against Dean in relief, but the pain was still bright and sharp, zipping through his groin with every heartbeat. 

“Hands and knees again,” Dean rasped, his voice sandpaper-rough as he tried to get his brain working again after his orgasm.

Sam did as he was told and climbed back onto the bed on hands and knees. Shivering, he grabbed the headboard rails again to try and steady himself. 

Dean climbed onto the bed again, only this time he wiggled his head and shoulders beneath Sam and between his legs so that his mouth was directly below Sam’s cock. When Sam realized this, he keened loudly into the pillow. 

“You wanna come, Sammy?” 

Sam sobbed out, “Yes, yes, yes!” into his pillow. 

“It’s okay, Sammy. I gotcha.” Dean gently massaged Sam’s butt cheeks, soothing motions designed to reassure and calm him. 

Dean grasped Sam’s shaft firmly with his thumb and forefinger just above the metal bracelet and slurped Sam’s dick into his mouth. Sam's beautiful cock was as long as the rest of him, so there were several hard, fleshy inches above the ring for Dean to latch onto.  He sucked hard, and Sam screamed into his pillow. Spreading his legs wider, Sam lowered himself further into Dean’s hot mouth. He humped wildly, shouting and sobbing with each thrust. Dean kept his fingers wrapped tightly around Sam’s cock above the ring to protect his own teeth from being hit by the metal as Sam increased his zealous thrusts. 

Dean flicked on the vibrator again right as he swirled his tongue around the mushroom tip of Sam’s cock. Sam howled and clawed the sheets, his hips heaving up and down as fast as he could pump them. Dean tried hard to keep his mouth clamped over Sam’s wet cock, sucking and pulling. 

Sam wailed, “De! De! De!” over and over into his pillow, frantic and incoherent. There was nothing but fiery pain centered at the base of his shaft, spreading out along its length, throbbing in time with his own racing pulse. Searing heat, Dean’s mouth, Dean’s punishment, Dean, Dean, Dean. His orgasm detonated with the force of a nuclear explosion, and Sam pumped ferociously through it, pushing each pulse of hot come deep into his big brother’s mouth. 

Dean sucked as though this might be the last time he got to taste his baby brother, trying to draw out every drop of Sam’s spend from his tortured cock. After the largest pulses subsided, Sam dropped onto his side and groaned loudly, “Get it off, get it off, get if off…” 

Dean flipped the switch on the vibrator to turn it off and scooted off the bed to grab the key from the nightstand.

“Shh, Sammy, I’m gettin’ it. Shh, it’s okay.” Dean’s hands shook as he took the tiny padlock in his fingers and fumbled with the lock, finally inserting the key and getting it open. With great care, he removed the lock from the clasp and eased the bracelet open. 

Sam gave a short yell as the metal teeth were slowly pulled away from his still-hard shaft. “’Sokay, Sammy,” Dean whispered. “It’s okay. All gone now.” 

Sam panted hard, trying to gather himself. Dean gently removed the vibrator and set it aside. He looked down at his brother’s abused cock. Angry red dots littered the base of Sam’s shaft where the metal points had been. While they hadn’t pierced the skin, they had sunk in enough to leave their mark. Dean leaned down and gave a long, firm lick to the base of Sam’s dick. Sam moaned at the pressure and heat of his brother’s tongue against the painful area. Dean laved the red spots with his tongue using leisurely, slow strokes, like a lion washing its mate. At first each lick wrought a breathy whimper from Sam, who was still oversensitive and hurting. But after several minutes, Sam’s labored breathing began to ease and he quieted. 

When Sam’s cock was completely soft again, Dean gave its crown a kiss and moved up to lie beside his brother. 

He pulled Sam to lie half on top of him so he could thread his fingers into that soft, sable hair. “Such a good boy for me, Sammy. So good. You okay?” 

Sam looked into Dean’s eyes and nodded. He saw the worry there and reached up to cup Dean’s cheek in his big hand. “Fine,” he assured him. 

“You sure? You need to tell me if—“ 

“Dean.” 

Dean’s eyebrows arched up in silent question. 

“That was the hardest fucking orgasm of my life. I’m surprised I’m still conscious. Not sure I can feel my legs.” 

Dean grinned. “It did sound pretty intense.” 

Sam chuckled. “God, that shit hurt. Where the hell did you find that thing?” 

“I read.” He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. Then: “You gonna come again without permission?” 

Sam gave his brother a cheeky smirk. “Not tomorrow, anyway.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For a picture of the Kali's Teeth Bracelet, go here (CAUTION: NSFW!!): http://i.imgur.com/gmUpP33.jpg  
> For a picture of the device in action, go here (CAUTION: REALLY NSFW!!): http://i.imgur.com/ESC6FRR.jpg


End file.
